


Pain in the Ass

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, King's Tale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Regis and company are out on the road, and the Prince grows agitated at the lack of fun he’s allowed to have. Set prior to the events of FFXV.





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> A dear friend sent in a request with a certain scenario. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: "I don't care what you do so long as you fuck me."

* * *

Exhaustion doesn’t cover what Regis feels like right now. He’s beyond exhaustion - to the point where he starts to have no filter. And when it comes to his friends, he knows that isn’t good. He may be the Prince of Lucis, but that doesn't hold his friends from teasing him. They’ve been battling the Niflheim Magitek army for  _weeks_ , it seems, but in actuality it has only been a few days. This ‘great’ war isn’t so great, and he just wants a few minutes of downtime. Regis doesn’t think that’s too much to ask, and so after their last push against the so-called ‘army’ in Ravatogh, he has had enough.

“That’s it! We’re going to Cape Caem!” He slams his fist down on the table, the five men eating some Geary food after their victory, no one giving him any acknowledgement. “Weskham, we’ll drive there first thing tomorrow.”

“Is that really wise, Reggie?” Cid speaks up, the brim of his hat tilting upwards. “We still gotta lot to do out here.”

“I’m very aware of what we need to be doing.” Regis snaps, rubbing the side of his temple with the tips of his fingers. “Look - we need a break. We can’t keep fighting like this. One of us is going to make a mistake.”

“I agree with His Highness.” The youngest Crowsguard member speaks up, Cor nodding his head.

“Of course you do, you brown noser.” Cid replies, both Regis and Clarus groaning at the comment. “What? It’s true, ain’t it? He just wants to make sure everyone knows that he obeys the orders of the crowned Prince. Like the good little boy that he is.”

“Cid, now is not the time.” Weskham sighs, shaking his head. “Whatever you want to do, Regis. I think a little R & R at the seaside shack might be beneficial for all of us. It’ll be good to recharge and get our spirits up.”

Regis looks over at his closest friend, and confidant. “What do you think Clarus? Do you agree with me? Or do you agree with the grease monkey?”

“Now you listen here-”

Clarus clears his throat, stopping the two from verbally sparring with one another. Again. “I don’t think tomorrow is the best time, but yes - I agree. A little break might be what we all need.”

“If not tomorrow, then when?” Regis crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s always going to be an issue. There’s always going to be another battle, with the rate we keep encountering these mechanical menaces. Might as well just take the needed break, and then jump back into the fray. Wouldn’t you agree, Cor?”

“Don’t ask him, he’s a fucking kid.” Cid speaks before the intended person can give his answer. “You know he's just gonna say what you want to hear, Reggie.”

“Enough, Cid.” Clarus holds up his hand, silencing both men. “Cor, you heard the Prince. What do you think would be best for our party?”

The young member of their group looks at each of them with an unreadable expression on his face. “I said what I thought. I agree with the Prince.”

“There you go.” Regis claps his hands, and starts to walk over to the caravan. “It’s settled. We leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“I ain’t sleepin in there with you. I’ll make camp down the road.” Cid stands up. “Weskham, you wanna bunk with me? Or them?”

“I’ll join you.” Weskham looks over at Regis. “The fighting may have been worse than it’s been as of late, but this was a good day. We’ll be back in the morning to head to Cape Caem.”

“Thank you, Weskham.” He nods his head, and watches his two friends make their way to the nearby haven. He looks over at Cor, wondering if it might be best if he were to bunk with the two men leaving, so that he might get a night alone with his Shield. “Cor, do you-”

“He’s staying in the caravan with us.” Clarus doesn’t let him finish what he’s about to ask, his face set in a stern expression. “Do you want to feed him to the wolves, Regis?”

Sighing dramatically, he shakes his head. “Wolves? I think you mean lone wolf, Clarus. I’m sure he can hold his own with Cid, but fine. You’re right. You’re  _always_  right.” He walks over to the caravan. “I’m going to bed. I don’t want to think about anything anymore. See you two in the morning.”

“Good night, Your Highness.”

Regis pulls his tie off, and heads to the back of the caravan, flopping down on the stiff mattress. This time away from Insomnia has been very eye opening, and he cannot wait to be done with this crap, so he can go back home and enjoy the comforts of life. He drifts to sleep, arm over his eyes, leaving enough space for a certain someone to join him.

He wakes up a little later, when he feels the bed shift. He reaches out for the warm body, but his hands get pushed away. “You know we can’t.” Clarus speaks low enough so that only he can hear him.

“Well, I  _tried_  to get us alone in here tonight, but  _somebody_  had to insist that they stay with us.” Regis doesn’t bother to hide his disappointment, his arms dropping back down onto the bed. “Go sleep out there. I don’t want you here if you’re just going to keep me awake with your snoring.”

Clarus groans, but doesn’t turn to leave. “Don’t be like that, Regis. You know that I’m in the same state of denial as you right now. We’ll be at Cape Caem tomorrow, where we can have all the privacy we want.”

“You’ll find an excuse to not be alone with me.”

“Is that what you think?” A hand touches his face, Clarus’ thumb stroking his cheek with a gentle caress. “Don’t be absurd, Regis. I miss you just as much as you miss me. We haven’t really had any alone time together since coming on this trip.” Their lips come together for a soft kiss, leaving Regis wanting more as Clarus pulls away from him. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that promise, Clarus.” He scoots back over, allowing his friend to share the bed with him. “Tomorrow.”

“As you should. Now, good night, Your Highness.”

“Good night.”

***

They set off to Cape Caem at dawn, each holding the strongest coffee that could be brewed at the market in their hands. Regis sits in the back with both Cor and Clarus, the younger sitting between the two of them in the backseat.

“How long until we get there?” He asks Cid, who has taken over for Weskham for the day. “Do you think it will take long?”

“It will take as long as it takes.” Cid adjusts the mirrors, and looks at him through the rearview mirror. “Don’t make me break any laws because you want to get there faster.”

“I’m the Prince of Lucis. I think that if I want you to go faster, you should heed my request.”

“Then who’s gonna deal with your daddy when we get back from our little trip?” Cid snaps back. “Ain’t gonna be me, that’s for sure.” Regis glares right back at him. “Clarus, contain your pet.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Enough!” Clarus shouts, as they pull onto the road. “Regis - shut up. Cid - just drive.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Cor looks up at him. “Is everything alright, Your Highness?”

“Yes, Cor. There’s nothing for you to worry about.” He looks over at Clarus, who doesn’t seem to be meeting his eyes right now. Knowing that he’s probably pushed it too far, he sits back in his seat, and listens to the god awful music that Cid chooses to play for their journey.

They are on the road for 4 hours, taking the scenic route along the coast. Along the way, their attitudes change as they come across more Magitek on the field, securing more victories for the Lucians. It puts everyone into a better mood, and as the lighthouse comes into view, the excitement is almost palpable between the five of them.

“That ocean air smells wonderful!” Regis stands up, and parks himself on the back of the seat, knowing that he’s safe with Cid driving. As much as he teases and pokes at his friend, he knows that he’s probably the safest driver they have on their crew. “It’s so rejuvenating! “The first thing I plan on doing is going down to the shore to see if the fish are biting.”

“Really?” Clarus turns to look at him. “That’s going to be your first order of business when we get there?”

“Well, I….”

“Save it.” His friend shakes his head. “Don’t finish that thought, Regis.”

He clams up, sliding back down to sit on the seat properly, and turns to look at Cor. “What about you? Are you going to go explore?”

“I thought about it, Your Highness. Make sure that we’re safe to relax.”

“We appreciate that, Cor.” Weskham turns to look back at them. “If you would like company, I wouldn’t mind joining you.”

“Don’t you dare leave me alone with them!” Cid remarks, as they start to pull over to the side of the road, having arrived at Cape Caem.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Clarus interjects before Cid can go off on another rant. “I think it would be good to make sure we’re safe. What do you think, Your Highness?”

"I don't care what you do so long as you fuck me." He says, hopping out of the car without a care in the world. The four men turn and look at him, well - three men, Cor decides to look anywhere but him. “What? What did I say?”

“Could you please keep those kinds of suggestions to a minimum in present company?” Clarus grates out, teeth firmly clenched. “It’s unnecessary, Your  _Highness_.”

Oh, no. “My mistake.” Regis brushes his hands down his suit, smoothing out any wrinkles he may have gotten while sitting in the car. “I’ll be in the house.” He starts to walk up the hill. “Come back soon, would you?”

“Like we have a choice.” Cid replies. “Amicitia, we got this. Go make the Prince happy, for fuck’s sake.”

“We’ll take care of the perimeter.” Weskham finishes. “Right, Cor?”

“Yes.”

Regis tries to contain his glee, but he can’t help but be a little excited. “Thanks, guys. We’ll see you when you get back.” He grabs onto Clarus’ arm, and leads him up to the house.

“I would have come back soon.” Clarus grumbles at him, as they make their way into one of the private rooms in the house. “You didn’t have to be so obvious.”

“Oh, I’m  _sorry_. I’ve been good for the last few days. My patience has worn thin.”

“Cor doesn’t need to know about us.”

“ _Everybody_  in that car knows about us. What the hell is the difference if I say something about it or not?” He pulls Clarus over to the bed, the two already getting one another undressed. “He’s fifteen.”

“Exactly. He’s fifteen.”

“We were having oral sex at fifteen, Clarus.” Regis reminds him, his hand snaking down the front of Clarus’ trousers, giving him a good squeeze. “He’s not a virgin.”

“I know what we did at his age!” Clarus pulls his hand out of his pants. “It still isn’t necessary.”

“Oh, just shut up and get undressed already. I’m dying here, Clarus.”

“You’ll be doing that soon enough. You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” His lover crowds him on the bed, leaning over him with a smirk on his face.

Lifting his arms up, he pulls Clarus closer to him. “Yes, but I’m  _your_  pain in the ass.”

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
